Percy Jackson Soundtrack: Leo and Piper
by xyourgrammarsucksx
Summary: Soundtrack for various characters. Percy Jackson owned by Rick Riordan. Game type thing, I suppose? I got this from someone. So no credit for the idea either. :D


Okay, here are the rules:

Put your iPod or other music player on shuffle.

For 10 songs, write a drabble relating to the song.

You may ONLY use the pairing that you choose.

You only have the length of the song to write and edit the drabble

You have to use the songs in order-no skipping around

My pairing is Piper and Leo

I do not own Percy Jackson

Mary's Song by Taylor Swift

Leo

Leo never thought he's make any friends at this stupid school. They were _bad, _bad. He was...slightly less bad. That was until he met Piper. She was honestly one of the best friends he'd ever had. He hoped it would stay that way...

Six years had passed since Leo had met Piper at the Wilderness School. A lot had changed between them...like feelings...

Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz ft. Ludacris

Piper

Piper sincerely hoped her siblings were joking. There was no way she was going to go through with the stupid "right of passage." She couldn't stand the thought of breaking someone's heart like that. Especially considering it was Leo's heart they wanted her to break.

Glamorous by Fergie

Leo

Leo's mind was very far away from the forge. He was thinking about Piper. And with each thought, his heart hurt more. He thought about his best friends family. Her first-class life. The glamorous. He thought of his poor background. Why would Piper ever fall for him? After all, he _was _just a lowly blacksmith.

Dirty Little Secret by The All-American Rejects

Leo

Leo sat next to Jason outside of Zeus' cabin. "Can I tell you something?" Jason asked. "Of course."

"It's Piper,"

Leo froze. Was it possible?

"Yeah? What about her?"

"She's been acting weird lately. All secretive." Leo breathed slowly and said reassuringly, "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am."

Perfect by P!nk

Piper

Piper was so angry with Leo right now. "What's the matter with you?" she yelled. "You've been acting like a jerk!" Leo refused to look her in the eye. He turned his head, but she noticed something glisten on his cheek. A tear? "Leo?" she asked. "Is something wrong? Are you okay?" He nodded. "Come on, Leo. Look at me." Leo looked over at her, all emotions hidden. But she could still see them. Insecure. Unworthy. Unworthy of what? Her. Emotions rushed through her mind. What was going on here?

Blow by Ke$ha

Piper

"This isn't going to work," she mumbled to Leo, who was standing beside her, holding his weird invention. He looked mad. "Of course it's going to work," he assured her. "It's genius."

"It's insanity."

"Exactly."

He grinned at the object of circumstance. The enemy. A orange glow filled his eyes, and Piper got the feeling it wasn't from the sun. In one, swift movement, Leo shoved the lever down. The resulting explosion nearly blew them both into millions of pieces.

"Gods, Leo," Piper muttered, picking herself up from the ground. "You're insane." He grinned at her, his facial expression telling her his brain had been slightly rattled by the explosion.

"How'd you feel about that?" she asked him dryly.

He got to his feet, and staggered slightly.

"My whole brain just went 'what the hell!'"

Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood

Leo

Leo could hear her crying from about fifty feet away. He dropped his hammer and turned to find Piper running toward him, tears streaming down her face. He grabbed her shoulders. "Piper? What's the matter?"

"Jason..." she sobbed.

"What about him?"

"Him...this other girl...oh, Leo!" She buried her face into his shirt.

"Woah, wait. Hold up. He cheated on you?" She nodded. All of a sudden, she stopped crying. Like, her faucet had been turned off. "Yeah..." she muttered as if a sudden realization had occured to her. "He did..." She narrowed her eyes.

"What are you thinking?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm thinking...revenge.

Drunk by Ed Sheeran

Piper

Piper leaned up against Zeus' cabin. She couldn't damage the cabin. That would be disrespectful beyond any insult Percy had ever said to any god. But Piper was an accomplished thief. She was going to find what he loved and kill it. Then she would go find Leo. She was going to need him in her unstable state.

Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine

Leo

Now was the time. He knew it was terrible. Jason was his best friend. He couldn't just take his girl like that. But if he didn't tell her now, what other chance would he ever get? Leo marched down to the Aphrodite cabin, and prepared his speech.

Stole My Heart by One Direction

Leo

Leo watched Piper supervise the Aphrodite cabin's training session. He sighed. Leo walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned and smiled. "Hey, Leo. What's up?" Leo took a deep breath, and prepared to take the plunge. "Pipes, there's something I need to tell you..."

"...and all my life...I've been waiting for a girl like you. So Piper, what I'm trying to tell you is...is...uh..."

"Leo," she cut him off. She smiled. "I know."

"Y-you know? How?"

She tapped the side of her head with her first finger. "I can read emotions, remember?"

He looked down. How did he forget that?

"And guess what?"

"What?"

"Me too."


End file.
